


Tristan's Encounter

by alishadow



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alishadow/pseuds/alishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Devils Night at Hotel Cortez and Tristan is in for the night of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tristan's Encounter

Tristan sits anxiously in the large room that the Countess considers her home. He’ll admit that it’s a nice place – and it might as well be his new home too. 

Tristan was thankful to be just like his new lover. His life as a model was done and over for good. And when he was with Elizabeth, he hardly even remembered he had a life before the blonde beauty. 

Tristan never had a problem with what some would call an ‘awkward phase in their lives.’ He was always one step ahead of anyone he knew. And he never had to deal with rejection.

Anyone would be lucky to have Tristan show off his or her hard work on the runway. 

The modeling world was practically made for Tristan. He was a man with little flaws and an attitude that the women seemed to love.

That was until he was introduced to drugs. Despite Tristan’s life seeming to be perfect on the outside, on the inside, his anger overtook everything.

His parents forced him into modeling at a young age and once they realized their kid was able to make a profit, he was all they focused on - but not for the right reasons. They only cared about him when it came to work. And they soon became more of agents for Tristan instead of his parents.

When Tristan was nineteen, he took matters into his own hands. He cut all ties with his parents and moved from New York to Los Angeles. He was sick of being there only for their gain. He was going to conquer the modeling world on his own.

But while the move was good for him in the way that his parents no longer controlled him, he realized that something else much worse was starting to control him – drugs.

Even though Tristan understood that he was ruining the only good thing about him – his body – he couldn’t stop even if he wanted too. They made him feel things that he could never feel on his own. 

Once Tristan realized the beauty that lies within the drugs, he realized the ugliness that lies upon the modeling world. No one really cared about Tristan, they only cared about him doing his job the best he could. Tristan came to see that the world was full of people like his parents. 

And once that information became clear to him, he wanted nothing more than to quit modeling.

So the moment he locked eyes with Elizabeth, he knew he was done. She gave him a purpose and that was good enough for Tristan.

She was the first person to actually sit down and have a one to one conversation with Tristan without bringing up his past- and in a way she was his savior. 

***

Tonight was October Thirty-First. Which meant only one thing to Tristan – it was Halloween. But when Tristan brought this up to Elizabeth, she quickly told him what tonight truly was.

“Tonight isn’t just Halloween, my love. It’s Devil’s Night.”

“What the hell is that?” Tristan asked with a wide gaze.

“It’s the Cortez’s version of Halloween. Only…much more fun.”

She wouldn’t tell him much more than that - only that some important guests would be attending a very private party tonight. When Tristan asked if they would attend, his lover looked him dead in the eyes and said, “the ones who will visit us tonight were born with the devil in their soul. We were only given it.”

“When will they be here?” Tristan asked with a smile. 

“When the moon comes out,” Elizabeth whispered.

*** 

“I’m getting the police,” was the last thing the blonde lady said before Tristan kicked her to the ground.

But just as Tristan had his shoe pressed against her cheek, the Countess asked him to let her go. Tristan obeyed his lovers command, as much as he wished to have bashed her face in.

“She said she’s going to go to the cops,” Tristan spoke as Elizabeth made her way over to him.

“She won’t. She would never risk losing her one true love,” she mumbled into him as she put her arm around his neck.

Tristan instantly became alert. “Wait, you’re banging her too?”

“No, love. That part is only for you.”

“What about-“

“Don’t worry about Donovan. He isn’t here, is he?”

Tristan nodded and walked his way over to the couch where Elizabeth sat a few seconds earlier.

“So when can we go meet the guests?”

*** 

Elizabeth and Tristan walked side by side as they made their way to the lobby to wait for the guests. As they reached the desk, Tristan saw Liz Taylor look up at them.

“Ramirez just checked in a few minutes ago. But I wouldn’t be too upset, he isn’t as exciting as some of the others.”

Tristan looked Elizabeth with his mouth open in shock.

“Ramirez, as in night stalker Ramirez?”

Liz gave a laugh, “You’re in for a treat, kid.”

*** 

Elizabeth decided she wanted to go back up to her room, but Tristan wanted to explore more of the Cortez on such a special night. 

So Tristan roamed the halls, waiting for something to happen. He was hoping to run into March, who he learned was the host of the party tonight from Liz. Maybe March would invite him. He was after all, a killer just like the rest of them.

Tristan began to hear footsteps coming from further down the hallway. He picked up his pace to try and find who was making the noise. 

When Tristan saw who it was, his mouth fell open in shock. Only a few steps away from him was a clown. And not just any clown. No, this one was much different. He had a mask covering the place where his mouth should be. Instead, a plastic smile looked right back at him.

And behind the clown, stood a smaller man who just now noticed Tristan was staring at them.

“What do you want?” the smaller man asked Tristan.

“Uh…” Tristan was speechless. He couldn’t believe the sight before him.

“My god…is this some new trend going around these days? You look ridiculous,” the smaller man said as he inched closer to Tristan. “And that god awful red streak? You should be ashamed.”

Tristan finally got ahold of himself. “Who even are you?”

“I’m Dandy Mott. Over there is my good friend Twisty, speaking of which…get over here,” he said as he nodded towards the clown.

“He can talk, he just chooses to still wear that damn mask. God only knows why.”

Tristan rolls his eyes at the duo. “I’ve never heard of you, so you must not have been very good at murder.”

Dandy laughed in Tristan’s face. “Please, like you could do any better? You’re as intimidating as a cat with that haircut. We just so happened to terrorize Jupiter, Florida in the fifties. My friend Twisty here was quite the talk of the town back in his day.”

“I sure was,” Twisty said as he removed his mask from his face.

“Thank goodness you finally took that thing off. No one would want to have dinner with you wearing that dirty thing. Well, we must be off…uh…”

“Tristan,” he filled in for Dandy.

“Yes…well we must go. This party is only for the true killers of the world.”

As Dandy moved to leave, Tristan grabbed him by the shoulder. 

“I’ve killed before.”

“Get your hand off of me. Do you kids have no manners for personal space these days?”

“Did you hear me? I’ve killed before.”

Dandy rolled his eyes at Tristan. “I’m sure you have kid.”

“I have. And I've got all my life to do it again. I’m immortal,” Tristan bragged.

“Yeah, well we are too - on Halloween at least. So really, you aren’t anything special.”

“Just you wait,” Tristan said with pride in his voice. He had his whole life to show this Dandy kid what his true potential is.

Dandy gave a snort and walked past Tristan once more. “I look forward to it,” he said. 

Twisty gave a nod to Tristan and then followed after Dandy. 

But Tristan knew if he slinked behind them slowly, he would find where the party was being held at and he had no intentions of missing it.

***

It wasn’t hard to follow the duo without them noticing. They chatted the whole way to the room where the dinner party was being held. But Tristan knew he had to be careful about how he would get into the room.

Dandy and Twisty obviously didn’t approve of him being invited, but he had a good feeling March would let him join in. 

He leaned against the door that blocked him from the fun being held inside. He heard a fair amount of people in there – all talking over one another.

“How many clowns were invited to this thing?” he heard someone who sounded like Dandy ask.

“Only the best of the best.”

Dandy instantly realized Mr. March’s voice. 

Tristan puffed his chest and opened the door that led to the dinner. He was going to do this.

As soon as Tristan entered, everyone stared right at him. March turned around with disapproval written all over his face.

“What ever do you think you’re doing here?” he asked Tristan.

“I'm here for the party,” Tristan told him

“You can sit next to me, Kiddo,” a woman yelled from across the room.

"You followed us!" Dandy said with shock written on his face.

Tristan smiled and started making his way towards the woman - but March quickly stood up to take matter into his own hands.

“You need to leave. You are not one of us. No one fears your name. No one sees the devil himself in your eyes. You are just some kid who had a one night thrill.”

“I plan on having plenty more,” Tristan told March. And he meant every word of it.

“Then how come you wouldn’t kill the young girl when I asked you to? Can you believe that folk? This young man said no to a murder! And we want him to sit with us?”

“Hell no, we don’t!” Dandy called out from his spot.

“I agree, Dandy,” Mr. March said.

Tristan looked over to his left and realized that the detective who was a guest at the Cortez was sitting next to a man who looked like John Wayne Gacy.

“Then how come he’s here,” Tristan says as he points towards John.

“Because he was invited,” Mr. March claimed in defense. “And you weren’t,” he said as he looked Tristan in the eyes. 

“Aw, come on James! Let him stay,” the lady at the end of the table yelled.

Mr. March sighed in defeat. “Fine. Take a seat next to our dear Aileen Wuornos,” March said while motioning towards her. 

Tristan nodded at March and walked over to her. March got another seat from the corner of the room and placed in next to Aileen. 

“Behave,” he whispered in Tristan’s ear.

Tristan took his seat next to Aileen. He was ready to do this. He would soon be just as good as these people were at murder. In fact, he planned on being even better.

Suddenly, John spoke from the other end of the table. “What is this? Who are you?”

Mr. March went on explaining something about cops, but all Tristan could do was stare in wonder at the people he was sitting next to. He recognized a couple of people. 

Sitting next to him was none other that Jeffrey Dahmer. And further down the table next to Dandy and Twisty was in fact John Wayne Gacy. 

Tristan took a deep breath. This world was still new to him, but he better get used to it.

“You’re late,” March suddenly announced as a man in a suit walked in. Tristan instantly knew who he was from the symbol on his suit – the zodiac killer. 

“Now,” March began, “Let’s all introduce ourselves.”

When it came to be Tristan’s turn, Dandy yelled, “Skip him, please. I have no time for amateurs.”

“Let him talk,” Aileen said while looking Tristan in the eyes. “Go on,” she told him.

“Um, I’m Tristan. Tristan Duffy. 

All of a sudden, a loud laughter came from the other end of the table. “What kind of last name is Duffy?” Dandy asked.

“Enough, Mott,” March demanded. 

“As I was saying, I’m Tristan. And I’m a good friend of the Countess.”

“Ah…nice!” Aileen declared. 

Tristan decided he liked her the best. 

“I know you are all thinking I’m not like you, but I am,” Tristan said with a smile. “And I hope to learn to be just as good as all of you in time.”

The room grew silent as Dahmer sat still despite it now being his turn. March turned towards Dahmer and nodded at him to start talking.

Tristan made sure to listen to everything they all said. He knew that these were the true greats of the world of murder. Well, almost all were. He didn’t care for Dandy at all.

As Gacy began to talk, March suddenly yelled out “Murder in one part perspiration, ten parts preparation! I built this hotel for the sole purpose of hiding the evidence!” 

Tristan admired March for the great lengths he took to be the killer he was. He spent an embarrassing amount of time researching him online.

Tristan noticed John becoming uncomfortable from his seat. Gacy turned to him and handcuffed him to the chair. Thank god he wasn’t making any move to do that to him. 

Aileen got up from her seat next to Tristan and walked over to John. It seemed almost everyone forgot he was there. Everyone’s full attention was now on the detective.

In between the chaos surrounding John, March pulled his focus to Dahmer. 

“Jeffrey, pretty more quite than usual tonight.”

“I’m just hungry,” he said. 

Tristan agreed with Jeffrey. He was ready for a large meal and with the people he was surrounded by; he expected something grander than Thanksgiving. 

Instead, he saw a man being dragged into the room, clearly against his will.

“Ah, Ms. Evers!” March exclaimed with joy written all over his face.

Tristan slightly sunk in his seat. Sure, he wanted to kill. But he didn’t see why they had to do this at a dinner party. 

As Ms. Evers put down a salad in front of Tristan, she also gave one to Jeffrey.

“I don’t eat salad,” he proclaimed.

Tristan didn’t want to consider the other option, even though he had a pretty good idea. He wasn’t clueless to who this man was in his own lifetime. 

“Jeffrey likes dark meat!” Aileen said while laughing loudly.

Tristan couldn’t help but join in. After all, the joke was pretty hilarious. 

But the mood quickly changed once more. Ramirez put a record on and everyone started to sway along to the beat. Tristan didn’t see why he should be the buzz kill of the group. Besides, John was playing that role perfectly.

So he got up from his seat and decided to join in on the fun with Aileen and Ramirez.

“There yah go Duffy! You got this down real nice,” Aileen praised.

But from the corner of Tristan’s eye, he saw the man being dragged back to the center of the room. This was one part of the meal Tristan wished he could skip.

Sure, he had a craving for the dark side - that didn’t mean he had a craving to eat an actual human.

The young man took a seat next to Jeffrey, far too close to Tristan’s seat for comfort. So Tristan decided to stay close to Aileen and Ramirez. He wanted no part of Jeffrey’s odd fetish. 

"Don't worry, that one's all Jeffrey's," Aileen told Tristan. She could clearly tell he became uncomfortable once the young man was brought in.

Tristan could tell that Jeffrey’s mood immediately lifted; as if a whole new person replaced the dull one that sat there just minutes ago.

“No!” John suddenly screamed as he tried to get out of his chair.

Gacy and Twisty walked over to him, to hold John into place. 

He noticed Jeffrey started talking to John, making Tristan want to back away even further from the whole scene.

“Too disturbing for your liking?”

Tristan turned around to see Dandy looking right back at him. Tristan just ignored the small man. He wasn’t about to feed into the attention the young man clearly seemed to crave.

Jeffrey got all up on the man’s body, whispering something about them becoming apart of him. And as much as Tristan tried to look away, it was almost impossible.

A gunshot went off right as Tristan turned to look at Aileen. Tristan saw that John was looking pretty terrible from his end of the table. Tristan was thankful it wasn’t him in that position. They all seemed to tolerate him much better than the detective.

“Don’t you get that we’re already dead?” Jeffrey asked John. And then he proceeded to drill the young man’s head.

“Oh god,” Tristan mumbled under his breath.

“Better get used to it. I heard March has something even better planned for next years Devil Night!” Dandy whispered is his ear.

But Tristan continued to ignore him as he moved his body to the music. This was where he belonged now. This was who he truly was; and who he wanted to be.

*** 

Tristan made his way back towards Elizabeth’s room. He wondered if she even noticed how long he had been gone for. 

As he opened the door, he thankfully saw Donovan was nowhere to be found.

Instead, he saw the Countess laying on her bed, smoking a cigarette.

“What took you so long, love?” she asked as Tristan made his way over to her.

So she did notice. Tristan smiled at the thought of Elizabeth missing his presence.

“I snuck into Devil’s Night,” he said with a wide grin.

“You did what? Come here,” she motioned for Tristan to come sit next to her.

Tristan obeyed and took his spot next to the Countess.

“Are you telling the truth, love?”

“Yeah, it was…incredible.”

“Well, I’m happy for you,” Elizabeth said with her beautiful smile staring right back at Tristan.

“I want to be just like them,” Tristan said with ease. “Killing that man was one of the biggest rushes of my life.”

“I know, dear. And you will be just like them. I promise.”

Tristan inched closer to Elizabeth and took the cigarette from her hands. 

Tristan Duffy was no longer a puppet to his mother and father. He was no longer eye candy for people who only cared about how good-looking he was. No, Tristan Duffy was much more than that. He was a killer. And he would become one of the best – with the Countess by his side for all of it.


End file.
